


Caravan of Love

by DragMeDownFuckMeUp



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M, Valentine’s Day, just a little love, loved up dickheads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragMeDownFuckMeUp/pseuds/DragMeDownFuckMeUp
Summary: Louis hates Valentine’s Day... sometimes. Harry loves it’s.It’s short, it’s cheesy. It’s Valentine’s Day mother fuckers!





	Caravan of Love

He hated Valentine's day. It was pointless in his mind, he didn’t know why anyone would want to spend their time and money claiming they loved someone just one day of a year. If you cared that much, you would do that for the rest of the year. It's just that time of year where Asda and Tesco stick a pink sticker on products and up the price by £2. 

“Goooood morning love,” Harry sings as he steps into the kitchen. He may hate Valentine’s day, but his husband doesn’t. 

It had been the first thing they had a proper argument about, Harry had gone all out, even after Louis told him not to because he didn’t like how commercialised it was and of course, Harry Romantic Styles, didn’t listen. They got into a massive argument and he spent the night at his mums. He apologised the next day and they came up with a compromise. 

They can both buy each other one gift, but that gift has to be the most obviously not valentine's day inspired. The sort of thing that even Asda wouldn’t stick a pink sticker on! Harry still doesn’t seem to have grasped the game though, last year he paid for the two of them to go to Jamaica and no, it's not the sort of gift that Asda or Tesco can stick a pink sticker on, but that’s not the point. 

“Morning, ooh what do I smell?” He asks as he jumps up onto the side, Harry is wearing a ‘Kiss the Chef’ apron that Louis had bought him for his birthday... although it was more for himself than it was Harry. “Are you naked?” he laughs “Is this my gift?” 

“You wish!” he snorts “I am making bacon, I promise that nobody tried to Valentine’s the shit out of this!” he grins and Louis heart does that swoopy thing that it's been doing since the very first time Harry grinned like that at him. 

He is very much in love with the soppy idiot and he knows that he will spend the rest of his life with him. Which is why, this year, he has broken his own rule. He had been shopping and bought pretty much every type of cliched Valentines crap that he knows Harry loves. Underwear included. He had decorated the spare room with balloons and rose petals and spread the presents across the bed that has a huge fucking bear sat on it holding a heart in its hand that says ‘I Love You’. 

“What's my present then? A car? A house? Come on, you know I hate waiting!” he watches him place the bacon on the bread like it's an art before handing the plate to Louis. 

“Eat first, eat and then you get my present!” He hands Louis the plate, and he can't help but frown. 

Every single year Harry makes breakfast on these god-awful plates with hearts around the edges, proper tacky. Louis hated them. He told him so every year. Being handed the plain plate with nothing on it though? He misses the hearts. 

He doesn’t say anything as they sit down to eat. He can't help smile to himself at the thought of Harry getting his present, he knows him, he knows exactly how he will react and Louis is definitely looking forward to it. 

“I know,” He says between bites and even when he talks with his mouthful, Louis loves him “I know you always get your present first, but can I go first this year? Yours is a little special?” He can't help but roll his eyes, of course his is special. Harry goes all out every year. 

“Sure, as long as we can get to it soon because I am seconds away from sending yours back!” Harry pouts back at him and god, he can't explain the feeling. For someone who doesn’t like Valentine's day, his heart is sure fluttering about in his chest at the thought of it. 

Maybe it's not the day, maybe it's who you are with? Before Harry he had only ever had bad ones, bad exes that didn’t want to do anything or left him... yep, that actually happened. It's just never been a thing to anyone else he is with, except harry. He probably realised about 3 years ago that maybe he doesn't hate it. 

“I think you are going to love your present this year,” Harry says as he pushes his plate away from him, settling back in the chair, “I knew that’s what I needed to get you as soon as I saw it!” 

“I don’t think you will hate mine this year!” Louis tells him. 

“I didn’t hate it last year,” 

“You said you didn’t have a fucking clue what I was thinking!” He can't help but laugh, it hadn't really been funny at the time, not to Harry at least. 

“Swimming lessons and driving lessons? How was I not supposed to be offended?!” he frowns 

The idea wasn’t just to get him the lessons, they were supposed to be funny, but that wasn’t just his present, he had also got him a ring, but it hadn't turned up on time and Harry didn’t believe him. Wasn’t having any of it... until the ring turned up. 

“That's not all I got you, it just hadn't turned up!” he moves his foot under the table, wrapping it around his ankle “You know that’s not all I would have gotten you!” 

“hmm, maybe,” He hums, but Louis can see the smile starting to crack through “Presents?” 

“Come on then, we will have to go to mine, I can't actually bring it here,” Harry makes some sort of animal like squeal behind him as he drags him up the stairs, he honestly can't believe he loves this child. 

“Right,” He says when they stop outside the door, he takes off his apron and throws it over the banister, “This isn't something I usually buy but I thought,” He sighs to himself, he has a million things he wants to say and he can't get even one of them out. He’s supposed to be a song writer for fuck sake. 

“What?” Harry asks, grinning 

“Well I thought, I love you and you love Valentine's day and I spend every year complaining about it and that’s not fair on you, I would do anything for you and I still can't believe how lucky I am, that I actually get to be your Valentine! So, I thought I would stop complaining about it,” He can see Harry is about to cry. Harry, not him. Definitely not him. So, he stops. He opens the door and pulls him inside. 

He has his back to the room, but he can see the pinks and reds reflecting off Harry’s skin as he stares, open mouthed around the room. 

“Oh my, fuck...” he bends down to pick up one of the petals “These are real?” 

“Of course they are real? Do you think I would go to all this trouble and buy you plastic petals? What sort of husband do you ta- -” he is cut off by Harry crashing against him. 

“Thank you, Lou, this is amazing!!” he says, he doesn’t sound nearly as happy as Louis thought he would though. He is pretty sure he imagined him dropping straight to his knees. Not on the verge of tears. 

“What's wrong? Is this... should it be more?” He asks 

“Wait here,” Harry says softly before leaving Louis stood in a room that looks like St. Valentine has thrown up in. 

He sits himself on the edge of the bed. He doesn’t know how he got it so wrong, he thought he knew Harry, thought he knew exactly what he wanted. Maybe he should have bought him a car or some shit. Maybe that’s what he wanted. Not this shit. 

He comes back into the room and he has definitely been crying. 

“H, look I can take all this back, get you a car or that bracelet you wanted or something, I'm sorry I just thought...” He pulls one of the balloons down, little hearts all over it and there is no way he got this wrong, he knows his husband. “Actually, I won't. Harry what the fuck is up? This is so you it's crazy!” he says gesturing to the room 

“I love the room, so much Louis I promise and I couldn’t have asked for anything better! It’s the most perfect gift I have ever gotten, ever!” He sighs before handing a gift over to Louis “But this is what I got you,” 

Louis takes the bag out of his hands, pulling out the DVD case that’s in it. And he bursts out laughing. 

“Don't laugh ok, I saw it and I thought that there was no way anyone could sell that as a Valentine's day present and Louis will love it!” He looks down at the ‘Caravanning with friends’ DVD in his hands and his heart swells a little. 

“Harry, I promise you, this is the best present in the world!” He tells him, it might have taken him a few years, but he got Louis’ idea in the end. 

“No its not! Look at this, look at what you did for me, and I got you that!” he is pouting and he knows that this is going to be one of those moments that are forever etched in his memory. 

“Babe, I promise you right now, there isn't a single thing I want apart from this, and you! This is so perfect its crazy! I only did all this because you like this shit, not me, I even recorded and I Love You for the bear, like you press it and I speak, does that sound like something I would want?” Louis says but Harry has stopped listening. 

He is climbing onto the bed and up to the bear. He rolls his eyes for what seems like the millionth time this morning. “thank you, I do love it, all of it. Especially this guy!” 

“You're an idiot you know that!” How about we get in bed and stick this on?” it's not exactly the morning Louis wanted, but it’s the one he wants now. 

It’s the most ridiculous thing either of them have ever watched. Basically, a guy goes around to people's caravan homes like a shitty Norfolk version of Cribs. It's always people like Barbara and Clive retirees from Dover, looking for adventure in their new tourer. At the end of every episode the guy turns to them and says, in a very broad accent “I have to ask you, how does she tow?” and every single time they burst out laughing. 

32 years later when they buy their very first caravan, the year after they have their first grandchild, Harry can't help himself. They pull up at the first service station so Louis can fill up the tank and Harry sticks his head out of the window. 

“I have to ask you Lou,” He says with a grin “How does she tow?”


End file.
